When Hikari and Yami have Sugar
by wild4rose7cool
Summary: What happens when you combine Yami and Yugi's first anniversary & sugar? trouble! Warning: yaoi and fluff! Oneshot YamixYugi


**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I actually own Yu-Gi-Oh? Yes… well this is news then: I don't own it so you can't blame me for nothing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

**Warning: **This story contains lots and lots of yaoi and fluff not to mention other things like that so if you don't like then don't read!

Notes: I'm calling Yugi's grandpa, grandpa in this fic coz I don't know what his first name is!

On with the fic:

"Speech"

'Thought'

When Hikari and Yami have sugar: Grandpa sighed to himself and winced for what seemed like the millionth time that evening as he heard about the hundredth loud _thump_ coming from upstairs in Yami and Yugi's room.

Why on earth he had let them have sugar was a complete mystery to him as he sat down on the couch and sipped some coffee.

'Oh wait, that's right, it's their one year anniversary' he thought to himself sarcastically as he heard a loud chorus of giggles floating downstairs giving him a slight headache.

...Flashback to this morning...

It was a sunny morning as grandpa cracked his eyes open to the suns first rays and dragged himself out of bed.

After getting dressed, having a shower and doing the usual things that he did in the morning he peeked into Yami and Yugi's room.

He held back an "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" as he saw his grandson and Yami snuggled tightly together in the middle of the bed with Yugi's arms wrapped around Yami's neck, Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi's waist, Yugi's head was tucked into Yami's neck and Yami was nuzzling Yugi's forehead in his sleep.

Suddenly he remembered that today was their one year anniversary which meant they had been going out for exactly one year.

He smiled to himself.

Quietly Grandpa closed their door and walked downstairs, looking around for some breakfast to have but after quickly scanning all the cupboards he figured out that he was going to have to head down to the shops.

At the shops

Grandpa collected all the items on his list and put them into a shopping basket.

He was about to leave when he remembered about Yami and Yugi's special day.

Now normally he would never allow Yami or his grandson to eat sugar EVER but he thought maybe he could make this exception just this once.

Quickly he grabbed some chocolate, soda, candy and worst of all pixie sticks and dumped them into his shopping basket.

At their house

He arrived home to see that Yami and Yugi were now up.

They were in the living room, on the couch, still half asleep, tangled up in each other.

"Hi Grandpa" Yugi said glancing up sleepily from Yami's arms.

"Hello Yugi, Hello Yami" Grandpa said glancing at the two.

He went into the kitchen.

"Oh and by the way happy anniversary you two!" he called over his shoulder.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other shocked.

"He actually remembered" said Yami quietly shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know it's amazing" said Yugi staring at the doorway grandpa had disappeared through.

Yami slowly turned back to face Yugi.

"I love you and happy anniversary" he said gazing at his Aibou sweetly.

"I love you too Yami and happy anniversary" Yugi said smiling happily.

Slowly they leaned in and shared a soft, passionate kiss.

Time lapse to the afternoon

The day had been perfect so far.

After breakfast Yami and Yugi had gotten about 50 phone calls or more from all their friends congratulating them for their first anniversary and wishing them well for the future, afterwards they headed out to a nice place for lunch together to relax, then they made there way down to the park and sat there talking, holding hands, playing and teasing each other and finally they made there way back to the Kame Game shop to watch their favourite movie together.

Just as Yugi and Yami were about to sit down to play the movie grandpa stopped them.

"Now boys this is nothing to be worried about" grandpa said quickly catching the concern of their faces, "But this morning when I was down at the shops I got you two something nice to eat since this is such a special day for you both".

He quickly went into the kitchen and retrieved the chocolate, candy, soda and pixie sticks.

At one look of those sugary treats huge grins broke onto both of the teenagers faces.

"Thank you so much grandpa!" said Yugi barely able to hide the excitement.

"Yes thanks!" added on Yami looking slightly insane with the huge grin that was painted onto his face.

"Now boys you have to promise me that you won't eat them all at once alright?" grandpa said looking cautiously from one to the other.

"Of course" replied Yami glancing at Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah we won't" he agreed.

Half an hour later

"YUGI, YUGI SOMETHINGS WRONG!" screeched Yami on a sugar high, "I CAN'T SEE THROUGH THE WALLS!NOOOOOOOOOO!".

Yami broke down into hysterical sobs.

Meanwhile with Yugi

"OMG(1) THE BATHROOM RUG IS LEAKING!" Yugi screamed in horror also on a sugar high, "OH I KNOW I'LL USE THE FIRE EXTIGUISHER!" he yelled stupidly throwing the fire extinguisher into the bathroom yelling at the top of his lungs.

Grandpa sighed as he looked at the empty soda cans and candy wrappers littering all over the living room floor.

'So much for that promise' he thought to himself as he heard Yugi shout something about fire extinguishers from upstairs.

Suddenly Yami came rushing past him shouting if you ate too many pancakes the evil fish would come and eat you and that he would save Yugi at all costs even if he had to give up his earmuffs to do so.

Grandpa stared at Yami's retreating back and gave a shrug not even wanting to know what that was about.

Several minutes later the two ambled down stairs with the biggest grins on their faces he had ever seen.

'Wow' grandpa thought to himself 'it's like they're drunk'.

"Yami" Yugi said in a giggly tone, "would you like to do the honors?".

"Of course Aibou" Yami said giggling like a school girl as he walked over to the fridge.

Grandpa raised an eyebrow as Yami opened the fridge door and looked around for something.

"Yugi I found it!" he said excitedly taking what ever it was out and closing the fridge door again.

"Really let me see!" exclaimed Yugi running over to where Yami was standing.

"Ouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both said staring at the thing in Yami's hands like it was a treasure chest of gold that pirates had just found.

"Ok we've got to go now grandpa!" said Yugi running out the door looking back at Yami and winking.

Just as Yami was about to leave he turned to grandpa and said looking triumphant "My name's Yami! what's yours?" before leaving the room singing loudly.

Grandpa just shook his head.

'These have to be the only two people in the world that react to sugar like this' he thought to himself.

...End of Flashback ...

That had been several hours ago and all he had heard were thumps and giggles coming from there bedroom ever since.

Suddenly he heard their bedroom door open.

They both stuck their heads into the living room where grandpa was sitting.

Grandpa felt his jaw drop as he looked at the two.

They were literally covered from head to toe in butter!

Yami clutched the empty butter container in his greasy hands and hissed slightly as grandpa reached out to take it from him.

Grandpa withdrew his hand quickly.

"NOW GRANDPA!" Yugi screamed, "WE ARE ONLY HERE FOR THE TACOS AND GRAVY SO DON'T TRY ON ANY SHOES OR THE PHONE WILL RING!".

Suddenly Yami and Yugi started to laugh stupidly.

Grandpa took this chance to escape to his room.

On the way he passed by Yami and Yugi's room and decided to see what they had done in there.

The room had butter smeared everywhere and apparently they had wanted to redecorate because the furniture and stuff in their room had all been throw into different places all over the place.

What confused Grandpa the most was that all their clothes had been throw into one big pile in the middle of the room and about half the butter had been smeared onto all of them.

From downstairs he heard someone yell, "GOLDFISH HAVE RIGHTS TOO AND IF MR.SAUSAGE WANTS TO WEAR MAKEUP THEN HE WILL!"

Quickly grandpa went to his room and locked the door.

'The sugar should be wearing off soon' he thought to himself as he lay down on his bed sleepily and closed his eyes.

The next morning

Carefully grandpa made his way down stairs and went into the living room.

Mess was everywhere including things all over the walls and even on the ceiling.

He heard a moan from underneath the living room table.

Yugi and Yami were both lying there completely naked.

Grandpa blushed as he saw bite and teeth marks all over both of their bodies.

Grandpa cleared his throat and the two looked up.

They both turned bright red.

"You guys might want to go have a shower or something because you're both still covered in butter" grandpa said looking down at the two.

They both nodded and went to their room to get some clothes.

Two screams were heard as they remembered what had happened to their clothes the night before.

Grandpa was the only one who knew why the two were greasy to touch for the rest of the week.

Fin

(1)OMG: This can stand for either Oh My Gosh or Oh My God

IF YOU HAVE JUST FINISHED READING THIS STORY THEN YOU MUST REVIEW!


End file.
